The Legend of Kiara - BOOK One: Air
by ozai37
Summary: A new evil has risen, the balance has tipped, and war has once again come to the world. Tuuk Jar, a powerful Earthbender, has taken control over the United Republic of Nations and has declared war on the other Nations. Tu-Li, the Avatar after Korra, vanished without a trace. Now, the fate of the world depends on Kiara, the next Avatar in the cycle. But where is she?
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Kiara**

**BOOK 1 - Air**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Long ago the Four Nations lived together in harmony, that is until the Fire Nation attacked. Avatar Aang rose up and stopped the ruthless Fire Lord and, with the help of his friends, brought balance to the world. _

_Years later, Amon and his Equalist raged war against the benders of the United Republic of Nations and the world. Avatar Korra and her friends band together and stopped the villain, restoring balance to the benders and their ungifted counterparts._

_For many years the world stayed relatively peaceful. The Avatar after Korra, Avatar Tu-Li, kept the balance and the world entered a golden age, free of war and chaos. For over 65 years the world advanced in technology, but also in weapons. _

_A very powerful Earthbender by the name of Tuuk Jar built thousands of new weapons. Tanks, fighter jets, bombers, helicopters, missiles, machine guns, and pistols. He created many naval vessels like aircraft carriers, destroyers, and cruisers. _

_Tuuk Jar slowly made his way into politics, winning over many supporters all over Republic City. Eventually, he ran for President and won with millions of votes. Immediately after that he integrated his new weapons into the United Forces. _

_A year after winning the office, Tuuk Jar spread his views of expanding the freedom and prosperity of the United Republic. He expressed the notion that the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribes are corrupt and will destroy the Republic because of how powerful they are getting. A lot of people didn't believe this, so to... persuade them he did secret, horrible, unthinkable things. _

_He and his Elite Troopers, dressed as Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers, stormed Republic International Airport and killed thousands of innocent men, women, and children. Of course, the people assumed the attacks were ordered by the Earth King and Fire Lord, so Republic citizens all over called for war. _

_Soon after that, the United Republic of Nations did just that and declared war on the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The Water Tribes sided with the two opposing nations and declared war on the Republic. _

_Avatar Tu-Li tried to calm the United Republic and confronted Tuuk Jar. That was the last time anyone saw the Avatar alive._

_Now, 16 years later, the war continues to engulf the world, throwing everything off balance. _

_There is only one person who can end this war. The most powerful bender of all time. _

_The Avatar must rise again. _

* * *

The United Republic has pushed towards the east and south into Earth Kingdom territory. They were met with fierce resistance, but nonetheless have gained a lot of ground. They have moved into the Air Temples, but didn't get far because of the Fire Nation's presence. The Northern Water Tribe is nearly impossible to get to, but they have taken small islands. The Southern Water Tribe is much more powerful than what it used to be. They fought back and have halted any more advances to the south poles.

Any invasion attempts into the Fire Nation have failed miserably. Their Navy is too powerful and the blockade is nearly impenetrable. Even on some of the Fire Nation islands, they have set up anti-aircraft cannons and turrets. The further into the Nation you go the more heavy the defences get. The supply routes the Fire Nation uses to get troops and supplies into the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes is well defended. So far, the Republic Forces have taken only two islands.

Even the Fire Nation Air Force is large and powerful. They have remained air dominant throughout this war. The Earth Kingdom also has an Air Force, just not as powerful as the United Republic and Fire Nation's.

But, the same problems go for the Fire Nation also. Any attempt into United Republic territory ends in complete failure. The entire Republic is completely secure and the navy have set up check points and blockades along the waterways into the country. The many factories around Republic City help fuel the war machine, creating weapons and ammunition, jets and frigates, cargo planes and helicopters.

But, at the same time, the Fire Nation have always been a massive industrial superpower. They have an almost unlimited amount of ammunition and weapons. They have thousands of new tanks and missiles ready to hit anything that comes their way. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes get most of their weapons and supplies from the Fire Nation and have made good use of them.

The Air Nomads have not officially entered the war at all. But, that does not at all mean they won't defend themselves. The Fire Nation protects them from the sea and any attempt to take the Air Temples usually fail. The airbenders are almost at their peak numbers since before the Hundred Year War thanks too Harmonic Convergence, which caused a balance in the elements. Many nonbenders became airbenders and, thanks to Avatar Korra and Master Tenzin, many of them became Master Airbenders themselves. Though they're not in the war, they would not hesitate to defend themselves in the case of an invasion.

Back in Republic City, Tuuk Jar ran for President for his two terms, 8 years. Before his final year in office, the Senate voted to keep him in office indefinitely. They ruled that he will stay in power until this war is over, whatever the outcome is. So, basically Tuuk Jar will remain President for many years because the war has no end in sight.

The Beifong Family left Republic City at the start of the war and helped protect their homeland of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Aang's Air Temple is now abandoned due to his family leaving it behind and moving to one of the other Temples.

President Tuuk Jar has ordered the Fifth and Sixth Naval Fleets return to Republic City for their next assignment. Both of these fleets are very large so whatever the mission is, it must be big and important. United Forces Admiral Chan Ro is in charge of this operation. Right now, he is walking through City Hall towards the War Room to meet with High Command on what his mission is about.

* * *

**Republic City - City Hall, War Room**

President Tuuk Jar stood in front of a large holotable. The holoprojection showed images of multiple warships attacking the Fire Nation. The Secretary of Defense, Eighth Systems Army General and two military strategist all stood around the large table also. "Do you really think this plan will work, sir." The Defense Secretary asked. "Of course it will. It has to work." Tuuk Jar said. "I am tired of watching our ships go in flames every time we get close. So far only the Earth Kingdom has really felt what it's like to be attacked on their own land."

"The Fire Nation has not been directly attacked since the Hundred Year War." The General said nodding.

"Then they have a false sense of security." One of the military strategist said.

Behind them, the door slid open, revealing Admiral Chan Ro. "Sorry I'm late, sir." He said saluting.

"That is quite alright my friend. You didn't miss much." Tuuk Jar said, "Let's explain the plan." The holoprojection changed and showed a massive fleet heading for the Fire Navy blockade. "You will take your fleet and engage the enemy head on, Admiral. While they are distracted our submarines, that are already stationed behind enemy lines, will attack from behind. All you have to do is blast a hole in the blockade, then send in two of our destroyers and troop ships. Our main objective for now is Ember Island, we can't risk going any deeper due to the enemies heavy defences." He said as the holoprojection simulated the attack.

"This is a good strategy, sir. I just hope it works." Admiral Chan said.

"It will work." Tuuk Jar insisted. "But, if not, there's always next time."

"I shall leave immediately, sir." Chan said saluting. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

Once the Admiral made it to the harbor, he boarded his command ship. "All ships, set a course to the Fire Nation." He ordered as he stepped onto the bridge.

The hundreds of destroyers, cruisers, and aircraft carriers all exited Yue Bay. They all raised their United Republic flags and were off towards their enemy. This marks the beginning of the Battle of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Well, that's that. **

**Hope you guys like this story so far. It'll get more exciting next chapter, I promise. **

**A/N : I made a guess that Korra was born it 1910 and died 100 years later (I think Korra could live about 100 years). So the next Avatar, Tu-Li, was born in 2010 and died at age 66 (year 2076). The war has been going on for 16 years now (which is Kiara's age). So, as of now the year is 2092! Wow, so weird. **

**Don't forget to Review please!**


	2. Discovery

**The Legend of Kiara**

**BOOK 1 - Air**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Discovery**

* * *

_**With Every Legend, There's A Beginning**_

**气和**

Two people were facing each other, standing in a small arena outside. One of them was a man, probably in his mid to late 30s, muscular, and tall. The second person was a teenage girl, about 16 years old, slightly muscular, and short compared to the man. She had dark, shoulder-length red hair while the man had black, short and spiky hair. The girl wore crimson colored robes, which were rimmed with gold, crimson boots, and a necklace with a golden firebending symbol. They both had gold eyes and looked very similar. Both of them bowed and began to circle each other.

After a few moments, the man struck first. He punched his fist forward, sending a large fire ball towards the young girl. She twirled away from the blast and kicked her leg up, throwing a wave of blue fire at him. The fire was a beautiful blue color with some white and purple in it and was much hotter than any other fire. The older man ducked from the wave aimed for his head and slammed his fist on the ground, sending a wave of orange fire in every direction. The girl jumped over the wave and spun around, while still in the air, before kicking both of her feet forward, creating a large fire ball that flew towards the man. He quickly put up a fire shield right as the blue fire blast slammed against the shield and sent him flying across the arena and into a tree.

The girl ran forward as the man slowly got up, aiming her fist at him. "I win." She said, smiling. "Second time this week."

"Your getting good, Kiara. Your a Master at this." The man said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." She said as they both walked back towards the arena where they're bags were. "I had a great teacher."

They both opened their bags and took out a bottle of water. "Wonder if mom and Rachael are done with training." Kiara said as she drank from the bottle.

"They should probably be on their way here now." Her father said, placing his bottle back in the bag.

"We're already back, Zane." A woman said from behind them. She and another young girl walked over to them.

"Hey, Nyla, how was waterbending training with Rachael go." Zane asked his wife.

"It went great!" Rachael answered for her mother. "I am officially a Master waterbender." She said proudly.

"Yep. She beat me for the second time this week and I have nothing left to teach her." Nyla said, patting Rachael on the shoulder. "She's mastered Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, I even taught her Foggy Swamp Style." She said smiling at her daughter.

"Looks like both of our daughters are Masters." Zane said. "I've taught Kiara everything I know about Firebending. Just last month she learned how to generate and redirect lightning. They're both prodigies in their own arts." He said as they all walked towards their house.

"I've even taught myself how to firebend with my sword." Kiara said proudly.

"We're so proud of you both." Nyla said, smiling at her beautiful children.

* * *

The four of them walked up a large flight of stairs, up to a big three story beach house at the top, overlooking the beach and ocean of Ember Island below. It was a 6 bedroom, 6 bathroom house. Crimson roof and doors, large, open living room and dining room. A big, spacious kitchen with a middle island. The cabinets were all crimson color with gold handles. Fire lilies lined the front and back of the house, a large pool was in the backyard, with a furnished back patio.

Zane walked over to the double doors and unlocked it. "Rachael don't forget you get to make dinner today." He said as he opened the door.

"Alright. I'll start now." She said walking towards the kitchen while Kiara ran upstairs.

Zane and Nyla sat down on the crimson sofa in front of their flat screen tv. As Nyla flipped through the channels, she saw the news coverage of the war. _"The United Nations has pushed further into Earth Kingdom territory, taking Omashu in the process."_ A news lady on the screen said, gesturing to a world map. _"The good news is the Southern Water Tribe has halted all advancements to the south and some of the southeast."_ She said as blue arrows moved across the map, indicating the Water Tribes movements.

Nyla turned the channel before she could continue. "I really don't want to hear about this war right now." She said as she stopped on one of her soap operas.

"You and me both." Zane said.

* * *

The four of them all sat around their small six seat dinner table. Rachael made them all lasagna, which were delicious. Rachael has always been the better cook between her and Kiara. They all ate silently, having small conversations.

"Dad, do you know if Zon has arrived at the Earth Kingdom?" Kiara asked after drinking her glass of soda.

"Actually, yes. I received word that he arrived yesterday." Zane answered.

They're brother, Zon, joined the Fire Army last month after his 18th birthday. None of them wanted him to go, but it was his choice and they couldn't convince him otherwise. He said he wanted to help end this terrible war, seeing as the Avatar has still not been found, and the war has no end in sight.

"Do you think the Avatar is even alive?" Rachael asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know he or she wouldn't leave us purposely. Maybe they don't even know they're the Avatar yet. Who knows." Nyla said, shrugging.

"Oh. Don't forget, we go to the Capitol tomorrow to visit your grandparents." Zane said, pushing his empty plate to the side. "Pack your sleeping bags, extra clothes, and anything else you want."

"Yes, Father." Kiara and Rachael said at the same time while standing up. They both collected their plates then took their parents as well. As their mother and father left to their room, Kiara and Rachael went to the sink to clean the dishes.

They both stood in silence, cleaning the plates, cups, bowls, and silverware. "Sooooo." Rachael said while placing one of the plates into the sink. "What do you think of this war?"

"Ugh, I hate it. It's pointless and just wasteful." Kiara said, drying off a cup. "This war already took our brother to the frontlines, I just want don't want anything to do with the war at all." She sighed, "I hope the Avatar arrives soon because this won't end with him."

"Yeah, I just want it all to end. I've always wanted to travel to the Earth Kingdom, but with all the fighting over there, It's almost impossible." Rachael said as they finished with the dishes. They dried their hands and went their separate ways.

Kiara walked upstairs to the third floor where her room was. She opened the door and was greeted by her pet Fire Fox. Her name was Sofia, she was bright orange and yellow, and had big golden eyes. She sat in front of me, wagging her tail around. "Hey, Sofia, I haven't seen you almost all day." Kiara said while rubbing the fox on her head. She received the fox as a gift from her grandparents last year as a pup. They also gave Rachael an Ice Fox and her name was Chuchi. The ice fox was light blue and white with big sapphire eyes. They both loved their pets deeply.

Kiara went to her bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. As she looked in the mirror, her mind kept going back to the war and the Avatar's disappearance. "How could we not find our Avatar?" She said to herself. "They wouldn't abandon the world... would they." She thought as she walked to her black queen size bed with crimson panel headboard. She slipped under the covers as Sofia jumped to the foot of the bed and got comfortable. "Goodnight, Sofia." She said falling quickly to sleep.

* * *

**Fire Navy Blockade **

The blockade commander, Jun Kin, stood on the bridge of his command Battlecruiser. The ship was one of the biggest ships in the Navy. She had over 200 cannons on each side, strong armor, rocket launchers, and the Fire Nation still, after all these years, use their catapults to launch fire balls at their enemy. They have proven to be very powerful and effective. Jun Kin looked at the large screen in front of him, showing a map of the world. But, something changed on the map, hundreds of red dots appeared directly in front of the Fire Nation, heading for the blockade. "Not again." He said, rushing to the balcony.

He took out his binoculars and looked towards the open sea. A thick fog covered whatever was coming and he didn't like that. "Ready all weapons!" He ordered. "Yes, sir!" The naval men said at the same time and rushed to carry out his order.

* * *

Admiral Chan Ro stood on the bridge of his large command destroyer. He had the waterbenders create a thick cloud of fog around every ship, hiding themselves from the enemy. "Sir, we are within firing range." An officer said, looking up from his computer station. "Very good. Fire all mortars." Cho ordered still looking out the large windows. "Yes, sir."

The mortars on all of the battleships aimed towards the blockade and fired. The orange fire bombs flew high into the air, heading for the Fire Navy.

* * *

Jun Kin's eyes widened as hundreds of fire bombs broke through the thick fog high into the air, before fall towards his blockade. "Brace yourselves!" He shouted right before the mortars slammed into a majority of his ships, one shot very narrowly missed his ship. Alarms sounded across all of his ships as two of then began to sink immediately. "All cannons and mortars fire!" He ordered, walking back inside the bridge from the balcony.

He approached a holotable and contacted his Admiral, who was in the Capitol at the moment. After waiting for a few moments, the Admiral finally appeared. "Sir," He said said saluting, "The blockade is under heavy bombardment from the United Forces." He reported as the sound of his own cannons opening fire. _"You must push them back, Commander. Do you know the size of their force?"_ The Admiral asked. "There appears to be hundreds of battleships, sir." Jun Kin said. _"Do whatever you can. I'll send reinforcements, but they'll be awhile."_ The Admiral said nodding. "Yes, sir." Jun answered saluting as the holoprojection deactivated.

He walked back to the window and saw the United Nations fleet emerging from the fog, still bombarding them and the Fire Navy firing back. "Ready catapults." He ordered. Two sets of catapults on every ship were raised onto the deck. Each rock was covered in oil as the firebenders set them ablaze. "Fire!" Jun shouted. Immediately hundreds of fireballs were launched into the air, along with the mortars, towards the enemy. A majority of the projectiles hit their targets while some did miss.

* * *

Five large submarines were deep underwater, right below the Fire Navy. The commander in one of the subs looked at his radar and could see that the United Forces had arrived. "Alright, lads. It's time to put this operation into affect. Ready torpedoes and aim for one of the enemy ships." He ordered.

The subs all aimed upwards and quickly fired their 10 torpedoes. The ocean lit up as the missiles hit their targets dead on, destroying multiple ships. Debris from the battlecruisers flew off the large steel cruisers. Some of them were already beginning to sink to the sea floor.

* * *

Admiral Chan Ro smiled as the submarines hit their targets, causing a majority of them to sink almost immediately. "Get some of our destroyers over there and have the aircraft carriers launch our fighters and cargo planes." He ordered. "They're already on it, sir." An officer said as three jumbo planes and fighter jets flew past them. "Intensify our cannon fire." Chan said turning away from the window.

* * *

Commander Jun Kin glared at the planes and jets flying over them. "Get me Command, now!" He shouted. "Yes, sir." He waited for a few moments until the Admiral appeared again. "Sir, a team of submarines have attacked from behind. They've crippled the blockade and sent planes and jets into the Fire Nation." He said quickly. The Admiral's eyes widened. _"The reinforcements are almost to your position, but I'm afraid the war has finally reached the homeland."_ The Admiral said, shaking his head.

"Sir, we've tracked the ships movements and it appears they're going to attack Ember Island." An officer said from his station.

_"I'll warn our homeland defences, you keep the rest of their forces from entering the Nation."_ The Admiral said as he cut the transmission.

"Intensify all cannon power and ready the mortars and catapults." Jun ordered.

* * *

**Ember Island**

Kiara was in her room packing her backpack with another set of clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, two bottles of water, lotion, deodorant, ect. She even packed a small bag of animal snacks for Sofia. Finally she strapped her red sleeping bag to the backpack. "They're, all done." She said to herself. Whenever they go to their grandparents house in the Capitol, they're grandfather would take her and Rachael camping. That was one reason why she never misses one of these trips.

The door opened and Rachael entered with her bag of her back. "Come on, Kiara, we have to go." She said excitedly. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Kiara said picking up her sword and strapping it to her side, then followed her sister downstairs.

When they made it downstairs, their parents were already there, along with Sofia and Chuchi. "All ready?" Zane said, smiling at them. "Yep, let's go." Rachael said opening the door. As they walked outside, Sofia and Chuchi stopped and growled at the sky. "What's wrong, girls." Nyla asked, patting them on the head. Then, Kiara could hear the sound of a plane. "Wait, do you hear that?" She said, holding up her hand. Everyone looked up in time to see three large jumbo planes flying overhead as hundreds of United Forces soldiers dropped from them, deploying their parachutes. "We're under attack!" Nyla shouted.

A fighter jet flew in low and fired a missile at them. "Jump!" Kiara shouted. Without having to be told twice, they all jumped off the long flight of stairs as the missiles destroyed the front porch. They all landed on the sand below, grunting from the impact. "Out of anywhere else *cough* they had to destroy part of our house." Rachael said, slowly standing up. Multiple enemy soldiers landed all over the beach and immediately engaged the family of four.

Rachael and Nyla pulled water out of their water skins and attacked the soldiers. The mother and daughter team went from person to person, knocking them off their feet and using waterbending to toss them around. Kiara and Zane blasted at the men on their side. The soldiers eyes widened at seeing Kiara's blue/purple fire blasts. One of the earthbenders through a wave of sand towards Kiara, but she used a jet of firebending to throw herself into the air, then kicked her feet at him from the air. The wave of fire slammed into the man, causing him to fly into other soldiers behind him.

Zane blasted at anyone that dared to get in his way. He ducked over a jet of sand and swept his leg in front of him, sending a blade of fire at the earthbender. He looked up and saw more soldiers parachuting towards them as a plane flew overhead. He threw continuous streams of fire at the men, knocking most of them out of the sky. Turning around he could see most of the men were focusing on Kiara now, and she was starting to become overwhelmed. He tried to run over to her, but more people stood in his way. He growled as he punched fire blasts at them, two of them dodged the attacks effortlessly and charged towards him.

Kiara's eyes darted from person to person. They were every where. She saw movement to her left and fired a fire ball at the soldier, who dodged the blast and tossed a cord with a small, heavy weight at the end of it, at her hand. It wrapped around her wrist and he pushed a button, causing a surge of electricity to run through the cord and hit her. "Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain, then kicked a blast of fire at two other in front of her, they ducked under it and wrapped another cord around her right wrist, hitting her with another burst of electricity. One of the soldiers stepped forward and used his electro-staff to poke her in the stomach. "Ahhh!" She screamed again as they repeatedly hit her with electricity.

"Kiara!" She heard her mother and sister shout, but they were also surrounded.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." The person with the electro-staff laughed, "Not so tough now, are you darling." He said as he electrocuted her again.

Kiara was in a lot of pain and couldn't fight back. Slowly she began to lose consciousness. Then, right as she almost passed out, her eyes began to glow. "W-what's happening." The man in front of her said, stepping back as the wind started to pick up. Kiara's entire body heated up until she released a large and powerful wave of fire which disintegrated the metal cords. She held out her hands as the wind and sand swirled around her. Stomped her foot on the ground, causing large pillars of sand to punch the soldiers around her away. The intense whirl winds blew almost everyone off their feet as Kiara lifted off the ground in a powerful air spout.

"Fire!" Someone ordered and all of the firebenders shot streams of fire at her. Kiara lifted both of her hands and the fire dissipated before reaching her. She raised her hands higher, causing the ocean behind them to raise and crash into the firebenders.

Behind them, on top of a cliff, the Fire Army had just arrived and stared in awe and fear as Kiara rose higher into the air. "Th-the Avatar?" One soldier said in disbelief.

Kiara looked up and saw another plane going over them. She fired a massive blast of fire, the biggest she's ever made, and hit the plane, causing it to lose altitude and fall towards the ocean. Kiara then began to rapidly move back down to Earth and slammed her feet into the beach sand, slamming more pillars of sand into the United Forces, sending them flying in every direction.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped glowing and she became dizzy, falling to her knees, exhausted. A pair of helicopters hovered overhead and more enemy soldiers propelled down to Kiara. She was too weak to do anything.

"Kiara!" Rachael shouted, pulling a large wave of water from the ocean. She hopped onto it and sped towards her sister, trampling anyone in her path. The men near Kiara tried to run away as she slammed her wave into them. She bent down and helped Kiara stand as the men picked themselves up and cautiously approached them. A blast of fire exploded in front of them and their father, Zane, jumped towards them, followed by their mother.

"You guys have to get out of here, now!" Zane shouted.

"We can't leave you guys alone." Kiara said.

"Who said we were alone." Nyla said, smiling. Hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers charged forward, fire in their hands, and engaged the United Forces. The Fire Nation commander ran over. "You must go, Avatar. We'll handle this." He said, bowing to Kiara.

"Avatar?!" Kiara said, shocked and confused. "I'm not..." She didn't get to finish as Rachael began dragging her away.

"Come on, we have to go. More ships are coming." She said as they ran away.

They heard barking and found Sofia and Chuchi standing next to a medium sized speed boat, two waterbenders were on the ground, grunting in pain and holding they're bleeding arms. "Good job, girls." Rachael said, using waterbending to pull the tides forward and make it easier to get the boat into the water. "Come on." She said as the two foxes jumped in, followed by herself and her sister. "Uh-oh." Rachael exclaimed as two enemy firebenders approached. Kiara fired a stream of fire at them while Rachael started the speed boats engines. They sped off and around the island to stay away from the ships.

* * *

They have been in the ocean for three days now. Three straight days. The engine gave out a long time ago so Rachael had to use waterbending to keep them going and while she took a break, Kiara would use the paddles. Neither of the two talked much about what happened and Kiara still couldn't even remember.

After a long time of silence, Kiara finally spoke. "You had to forget the map, didn't you?" She accused.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, aren't you always the prepared one." Rachael said. "Besides, I still didn't get a Thank-you for saving your butt back there."

"Oh yeah, thank-you for saving me, but then dooming us on a boat with no map." Kiara said sarcastically.

Rachael was about to reply until she saw an island in the distance. "Hey, I think I see something." She said, digging through her backpack and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"So you remember the binoculars and not the map." Kiara muttered, petting Sofia on the head.

Rachael ignored her and found what she was looking for. "Land. I see land." She said excitedly.

"Well, don't just stand there, little sister, get us over there." She said smiling.

Rachael rolled her eyes but nonetheless used her waterbending to create a wave to push them towards the island. Once they made it to the land's shore, she and Kiara jumped out and dragged the boat onto the small beach they were on. "Well, we're definitely not in the Fire Nation." Rachael said, looking at the forest infront of them. "We don't have forests like this there."

"I think you're right." Kiara said walking over to a tall tree and began climbing. When she got to the top she was greeted with a very wide forest which went on for miles. She could see mountains further away and what appeared to be a city even further away. She jumped down and landed in front of her sister. "Nope, we're definitely not in the Fire Nation, and I think we're in the Earth Kingdom. But there is a city that way." She said pointing to the east.

"Then lead the way, Avatar." Rachael said, following behind Kiara with the two foxes.

"I still don't understand. How am I the Avatar?" Kiara said as they walked down a man-made path. It was very worn down and was probably used by millions of people over the years.

"I'm not sure, but you are the right age, you definitely used all four elements back there, and if I'm not mistaken, only the Avatar can use the Avatar State." Rachael said.

"I actually used the other elements?!" Kiara shouted.

"Yep, it was actually cool, and kinda scary, to watch." Rachael said, "You were like 10 times more powerful than you already are. You completely disintegrated those metal cords that were around your wrists."

"So, did I airbend?" Kiara asked, now interested in what happened.

"That was the coolest part!" Rachael said excitedly. "You raised above the ground using a wind spout and stayed up there, wreaking havoc on the United Forces." She said.

"If I'm the Avatar, that means this war is... my fault." Kiara said, slumping against a tree. "The Avatar was here all along and she sat by and let the world fall apart."

"Come on, Kiara. You know as well as I do that this war has nothing to do with you. You didn't know you were the Avatar until three days ago, how is that your fault." Rachael said, sitting next to Kiara. "Remember what mom says, nothing happens for no reason. You were revealed as the Avatar because it was time. You'll never know, what if we did know you were the Avatar before,what if Tuuk Jar got to you and killed you. How can you save the world if your dead."

Kiara thought about what she said. "I-I guess you're right." She said, smiling at Rachael. "Hmm. Do you know the Cycle I'm supposed to go by? I can't remember it at all."

"I think for you it goes; Air, Water, and Earth. You've already mastered Fire, so you just have to find an Airbending Master. I can teach you Waterbending. And Earth would be last." Rachael explained.

Kiara chuckled. "Isn't it funny how only days ago we said we wanted nothing to do with the war, but now we're directly in the center of it." She said.

"The world has a cruel sense of humor." Rachael said. "At least we still have Sofia and Chuchi." She said smiling.

"We're not completely alone." Kiara said, rubbing under Sofia's chin. _I promise world, I **will** stop this war. I won't let you down again._

* * *

**Well, that's that. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to Review please!**

**Next Chapter: The sisters make it to the Earth Kingdom city.**

**Review! Review!**


	3. A New Friend

**The Legend of Kiara**

**BOOK 1 - Air**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A New Friend **

* * *

_**With Every Legend, There's A Beginning**_

**气和**

"Stop him, before he reaches the forest!" A United Forces lieutenant shouted as he and his soldiers chased after a young, bald boy. He wore dark orange loose pants, an orange slash over his yellow short sleeved shirt, and a brown cinch pack on his back.

The boy turned around and swung the wooden staff in his hands at the soldiers. A strong gust of wind threw them off their feet.

He turned another corner and saw more men down the street. "There he is!" One of them shouted and they ran towards him.

"Uh-oh." He muttered and backtracked down the street, but then saw the other soldiers from before also running his way. Looking up he twirled his stick and transformed it into a glider. Right as the men got to him he took off high into the air. "How could we have forgotten about that?" One of the men said as they watched him go.

* * *

Kiara slowly opened her eyes as she felt the sun's movement overhead. She sat up and noticed that Rachael was still asleep next to her and the fire from last night was out. "Rachael, get up." She said, getting up. "We have to hurry if we're going to make it to that city." When she didn't wake up, she decided to dry another tactic. Picking up a bucket, she walked down to a small river they found the other day and filled the bucket.

Walking back to her sister, she counted down to three before tossing the cold water right on top of Rachael. "Ahhh!" Rachael screeched sitting up quickly. "What was that for?! You could've given me a heart attack!" She screamed as she bent the water off of herself and into the bucket.

"We have to hurry and get going." Kiara said, trying not to laugh. "Now come on."

"Fine." Rachael said, mumbling to herself as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "It's a good thing we were going to grandma and grandpa's house or we wouldn't have packed a bag." She said, strapping her blue sleeping bag onto her backpack.

"Yeah. I wish we could have gotten to see them before finding out I was the Avatar." Kiara said, stomping out what remains of their fire.

"Look on the bright side, we still get to travel the Earth Kingdom." Rachael said, placing the rest of her stuff into her bag.

"How do we know we're not in enemy territory right now." Kiara said, brushing her hair.

"We don't." Rachael answered simply. "Well, let's get moving. Come on Chuchi." She said walking forward along the path with her Ice Fox next to her. Kiara and Sofia followed closely behind.

Above them, the airbender boy watched them from the treetops. Silently, he followed them, hoping from tree to tree.

* * *

**Granite City**

Kiara and Rachael had finally made it to the nearby city. When they walked up the hill, they found a large sign that read "Welcome to Granite City". Further into the city were huge skyscrapers, the glass windows shone as the sunlight hit them. In front of them were smaller buildings, houses to the far left and shopping centers and malls to the right. "Let's go!" Rachael said as the ran down the hill and towards the shopping area.

A half-hour later and they were walking around the streets, looking for a grocery store. "Hey, let's try that one." Kiara said pointing to a large store called "Shop'n Mart".

"Sure, why not." Rachael said as the walked towards the store. Once they got inside they were presented with hundreds and hundreds of shelves full of different types of food. Bread, eggs, meat, milk, soda, meat, water, salads, more meat. "Jackpot." Rachael said as she ran towards the fruits. "What should we get?" She asked, looking at all of the different choices.

Kiara started taking a lot of apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, pears, and pineapples. "We'll take these." She said, placing them into a plastic bag next to the fruit stand.

"Ribs or steak?" Rachael asked, standing over a cold counter full of different types of meats.

"Both." Kiara said excitedly.

After they got the food they found a mini cooler on sale. "This is small enough to fit in either of our bags, right?" Kiara asked, picking on up.

"Yep, they're the right size." Rachael answered.

Kiara nodded and took the cooler with them. Once they reached the checkout area, they stood in line. "Did you here, the Avatar has returned." The man in front of them said to the cashier. "Yeah, they say the past Avatar's statues began to glow all over the globe." The cashier said, handing the man his correct change. "Hopefully this Avatar will be able to put a stop to this insane war." The man said, taking his groceries and walked away.

"Next." The cashier said. Kiara and Rachael moved up and placed their items on the counter. "How are you doing this evening, ladies." He said scanning their items.

"We're doing good, thanks for asking." Rachael said, smiling.

"Okay, that'll be 30 silver pieces." He said, pushing buttons on the machine.

Kiara dug through her pocket and pulled out 5 gold pieces. "Will this be enough?" She asked.

"Oh, more than enough." He said taking the coins. "Here's your change."

"Thank you." Kiara said, taking the coins and picking up her bags. "Come on, Rachael." She said walking away.

Once they made it back outside, they headed towards the city. "We should have more than enough money to find a hotel to stay in for a few days." Kiara said.

"And it looks like the world already knows you've returned." Rachael said as they crossed a street full of cars. As they passed by a billboard on the sidewalk, Rachael saw one of the signs. "Uh-oh. Kiara you better take a look at this."

"What is-" She stopped when she saw the poster. It was a Republic City wanted poster with her picture on it. "This isn't good. 100,000 yuans for the Avatar, alive." She read it out loud. "I'm surprised no ones noticed me yet." She said, suddenly nervous.

"Let's forget the hotel and keep moving. We have plenty of supplies anyway, and a cooler." Rachael suggested as they hurried off in the direction they just came from.

"Couldn't agree more." Kiara said, following behind Rachael. "Besides, Sofia and Chuchi are still guarding our campsite." She said, almost forgetting all about them.

As they passed Shop'n Mart again, they saw numerous soldiers marching through the streets, carrying weapons. "I think I've figured out who controls this part of the Earth Kingdom." Rachael whispered loudly. "The United Forces wouldn't be here if this place was still Allied control."

"We have to get out of here before they see us." Kiara said as they ran down the street. As they turned the corner, Kiara accidentally slammed into someone, knocking herself and him to the ground. "Oops, sorry about-" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed the man was a United Forces soldier.

The mans eyed her with annoyance, but then, his eyes widened when he recognized her face. "T-The Avatar!"

"Uh-oh. Let's get out of here." Kiara said as she and Rachael ran back the way they came. They screeched to a halt when they noticed more men coming towards them.

"There she is. Stop her!" One of them shouted as they ran towards them.

"What now?" Rachael asked, as they were back to back.

Above them a young boy jumped off a building and landed in front of them. He swung his stick towards the soldiers to the left then to his right, knocking them all off their feet. "Come on, follow me." He said as he ran down an alleyway.

Kiara and Rachael exchanged uncertain looks, but ran after the boy as the soldiers picked themselves up.

The Airbender led them through the alley, turning numerous times. "Do you know where you're going?" Rachael asked him as the turned another corner.

"Nope." The boy said, hoping over a fence.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Rachael said sarcastically as she also jumped the fence behind Kiara.

They ended up in a large park after a long time of running. "Stop them!" They heard as multiple men surrounded them.

"Okay, what now?" Kiara asked, getting into a firebending stance.

"This." The boy said, pulling out a little whistle out of his sleeves. He blew on it, but you could barely hear anything.

Everyone stopped and stared at him, confused. "Really? That's your big plan?" Kiara said, shaking her head. The soldiers exchanged looks but shrugged and attacked.

Kiara danced around a fireball sent her way and kicked fire into his side. He screamed in pain as she turned her attention to two other running forward. They both raised multiple rocks out of the ground and sent them flying towards her. She ducked and weaved her way through the projectiles then jumped over both of them. Once she was behind them, she swung her leg low, sending a blade of fire into their legs.

Rachael bent water out of her pouch and created a shield as a fireball slammed into it. She kicked her leg up, slamming the water into the mans chin, then brought the liquid back to shield herself from another blast. Whipping the water forward, she smacked the poor man across the face before slamming a large chunk of ice into his gut. Sensing someone coming behind her she ducked from a rock fist and wrapped her water around the mans arms then tossed him into the two behind him.

The Airbender boy danced around the group that was surrounding him. He ducked his head, causing a fireball to slam into another soldier behind him. Swinging his staff towards the firebender, a mini tornado picked him up and tossed him into an earthbender next to him. As three soldiers on each side of him ran towards him, he twirled his staff above his head before slamming it against the ground, sending a large blast of air into them. Another firebender punched another stream of fire at him and he back flipped over him. Once he was behind him he pushed his palm forward, blowing him forward and onto his face.

Kiara, Rachael, and the Airbender regrouped together as more soldiers appeared. Then they all heard a low groan from above. "Kevin!" The Airbender shouted excitedly as a huge flying bison landed behind them. Kevin slammed it's massive tail on the ground, sending a strong gust of wind towards the United Forces, throwing them far away into the park. "I knew you'd get here, buddy." The boy said, using airbending to hop onto the bison. "We'll, are you two coming are what?" He asked Kiara and Rachael.

They exchanged looks but got onboard anyway. "Kevin, yip, yip!" The boy shouted. With a roar that shook the trees nearby, the bison lifted off the ground and high into the sky.

Kiara watched the people below disappear as they got further away. "So, since we're flying in a strangers bison, we might as well know your name." She asked turning around.

"The name's Jin, 14 year old Air Nomad." He said bowing his head. "And might I ask your names, Avatar and friend." He asked, using airbending to sit in the saddle with them.

"I'm Kiara and this is my sister, Rachael." Kiara answered, gesturing towards Rachael who waved.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jin." Rachael said, bowing her head. "And thanks for saving us." She added, smiling.

"It was no problem. I was kinda, sorta, following you guys all day." Jin said, rubbing his head nervously. "Sorry."

Kiara and Rachael just stared at him for a moment. "You're very weird, you know that." Kiara said, smiling.

"Yeah, I've been told. So where too, ladies." Jin asked going back to Kevin's reins to steer him towards the forest.

"Our campsite." Rachael answered. "It's-" She started to explain where it was until Jin interrupted her.

"On it!" He shouted turning towards where they were camping earlier.

"How long have you been watching us?" Kiara asked as they landed next to the site.

"Just since this morning." Jin answered dismissively as Kiara and Rachael jumped off the bison's back.

"Sofia!"

"Chuchi!"

A moment later, the Fire Fox and Ice Fox ran over to them, their tails wagging happily. "I know, I know. We've been gone for awhile." Kiara said, rubbing Sofia. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. When she opened it, she took out a bone shaped treat. "Got this for you." She said giving it to Sofia, who ate it quickly. "You too, Chuchi." Kiara said, tossing one to Rachael who gave it too her Ice Fox.

"Wow! I've never seen these animals before." Jin said, jumping off of Kevin's back. He allowed Sofia to sniff his hand then gently patted her head. "Good, girl." He said quietly, letting Chuchi sniff his other hand.

"Wow, they usually try to bite off people's hands when they get close, but they allow you to touch them." Kiara said, watching Jin pet both of the foxes.

"I'm great with animals." Jin said smiling. "Sooo, you're the Avatar?" He asked Kiara.

"Huh, yes." Kiara said sitting on the ground.

"Really, where have you been all these years?" Jin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She didn't figure out she was the Avatar until a few days ago." Rachael answered sitting next to Kiara.

"Yeah, I started bending the other elements when the United Forces attacked Ember Island." Kiara said rubbing Sofia's head.

"I still can't believe they made it that far into the Fire Nation?" Rachael said shaking her head. "I don't know why but the Fire Nation always felt... untouchable."

"There's still hope." Jin said standing up. "They haven't made it any further because the Fire Navy has halted any more advances into their territories." He explained.

"Yeah, besides, laying siege to the Fire Nation Capitol will drag on indefinitely. It's nearly impossible to take." Kiara added also standing up.

"So, Avatar Kiara, what are we going to do now?" Jin asked excitedly.

"We?" Kiara and Rachael said at the same time.

"Yeah. I don't like traveling alone, it's so boring." He said slumping back on the ground. "Plus, I have a flying bison to get us places faster and if I'm not mistaken, you need to learn airbending." He said smiling at them.

"He does have a point." Rachael pointed out, shrugging. "You've Mastered Fire already, next is airbending."

"So, your a Master Airbender, where's your arrows?" Kiara asked, pointing at his bald head.

"Oh, uh, I'm not exactly a Master, but I'm almost there." Jin said, rubbing the back of his head. "I can teach you all I know, then we can head to one of the Air Temples and learn from the Masters there." He suggested.

Kiara thought about it. He was a nice kid, even though he was kinda weird and stalked them all day. Even though he wasn't a Master yet, he was still pretty good when he helped us escape the city. And, he has a flying bison. "Huh, when you put it like that, I guess we have no choice. Welcome aboard, Jin." Kiara said smiling at him.

"Yes!" Jin shouted jumping up. "We start tomorrow, hope you like long meditation sessions."

"I'm regretting your decision already." Rachael said, watching Jin gather firewood.

"Spider!" Jin screamed, dropping the wood and flew up a tree. After a moment the branch he was on snapped and he came tumbling down. When he landed on the ground, a larger branch fell on him. "Oww."

"Well, we're stuck with him now." Kiara said, shaking her head.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kiara was still asleep in her sleeping bag, next to Rachael. Jin stayed with his bison and slept there. Usually, Kiara wakes up with the Sun, but for some reason, she really wanted to stay asleep.

"Kiaaaara." Jin whispered, poking her stomach. "It's time to get uuup." He said poking her again. He stood up and looked around. "Oh well. You made me do this." He said to himself then created a small tornado of air underneath Kiara's sleeping bag and tossed her into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Kiara screamed, looking around frantically. The wind suddenly stopped and she fell back on to the ground. "W-What was that for!" She yelled at Jin who was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't, so I tried a different method." He said smiling. "Now, let's get started." He said walking towards Kevin.

"But it's soooo early." Kiara complained, looking at her crimson and gold watch on her wrist. "It's 3:00 in the morning." She said getting up.

"Come on. We're heading to those mountains over there." Jin said, pointing to the distant, tall mountains. He picked up his backpack and jumped off Kevin's back.

"So, not only do you wake me up at an ungodly hour, you want me to hike all the way up there." Kiara said, throwing her back pack at a sleeping Rachael. "Rachael, get up. We need you to watch the campsite until we get back."

"What. And where are you going?" Rachael said, sitting up and yawning. "D-Did you throw this at me?" She asked holding up Kiara's bag.

"No, what makes you say that?" Kiara said, taking the bag and standing up. "Watch Sofia, Chuchi, and Kevin until we are done with training." She said, following Jin deeper into the forest.

Rachael looked at all her animal companions. "Who names a bison Kevin?" She said out loud. Kevin groaned loudly, sounding offended. "Not that there's anything wrong with, Kevin." She said, putting her hands up defensively.

* * *

Kiara and Jin finally made it to the mountains, after about 2 hours. "I don't even think Agni himself would be up right now." Kiara said, still complaining.

"We're here." Jin said, ignoring her complaints, as they stood over a large cliff, overlooking the forest and city below.

"Wow." Kiara gasped. "Nice views." She said, sitting on the ground.

"Now, Pupil Kiara, your first lesson will be on meditation." Jin said, sitting across from her.

"I was never a fan of meditation, but I was pretty good at it." Kiara said, sighing. "Besides, what does that have to do with Airbending." She asked.

"Meditation is one of the most important parts of Airbending." Jin explained, creating a small ball of air in his hand. "Meditation is not a feat to be underestimated; very few people can accomplish it. The trick is to empty your mind of any and all thought, giving way for peace and tranquility to set in. Only when you do that will you be able to focus your mind enough to strengthen your bond with the spirits and the rest of the universe." He explained, dispelling the ball of air. "You got all that Kiara." He asked.

Kiara thought about what he said. Her father told her something like that very similar when he taught her how to meditate. "Yes, I got it." She answered, nodding.

Jin nodded. "Good. Now, another important part of meditation is breathing." He said closing his eyes. "You can't just inhale and exhale. You must breathe from the core of your being." He explained, taking a slow, deep breath, held it, then exhaled slowly. "If you are ever having problems meditating, that usually means you're not breathing right."

"Okay." Kiara nodded and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly. After what seemed like forever, she had cleared her mind, which was harder than usual considering everything that's happened to her for the past week.

Kiara and Jin sat in silent meditation for about an hour. Finally, Jin opened his eyes. "You did great, Kiara. This was easier than I thought." Jin said as she opened her eyes.

"Thanks. Well, now what?" Kiara asked, stretching her arms and legs.

"I think that's enough for today." Jin said, also stretching from sitting for so long.

"Yes. Maybe I could get some more sleep in before we leave tomorrow." Kiara said as they both headed back down the mountain.

"Is that all you can think about?" Jin asked amusingly.

* * *

As Kiara and Jin continued through the forest towards there campsite, Kiara saw movement in one of the bushes. "Hello, what's this?" She said, moving towards the bush. Jin stopped walking and watched her.

Kiara moved the branches and leaves and found a small, baby moose-lion. "Aww. Hi there, little one. Did you lose your mama." She said, picking her up. "I know how you must feel." She said rubbing the moose-lion's head, thinking about her own mother.

"Uhh, Kiara, I don't think she's alone." Jin said, backing up.

Kiara turned around and saw a much, much larger moose-lion behind them, growling and getting low. "Ohh, y-you must be the mama." Kiara said, slowly putting the baby down. "We've, uh, found your baby." Kiara said backing up.

As the baby ran behind the mother, she roared loudly and stepped towards them. "Moose-lions are known for their aggression." Jin whispered, stepping back. The beast roared again as he stepped back and charged towards them. "Run!" He shouted, running away.

"Wait for me!" Kiara shouted, running after him. She turned her head and saw the beast speeding towards them. Stopping momentarily, Kiara kicked a blast of fire at the beast. After a short moment, the moose-lion jumped through the smoke and kept chasing them.

"That didn't work!" Jin said as Kiara caught up to him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kiara said annoyed. Turning her head she noticed that the beast was getting much closer. "Let's split up. Go that way!" She said, pointing to her left.

"Got it." Jin replied, turning left.

Kiara turned right and the beast followed her. "Why me?!" Kiara shouted as she tried to lose the moose-lion. "I gave you back the baby, what more do you want?!"

As she burst through a large bush she found herself running towards a cliff. "Uh-oh!" She exclaimed as she tried to stop. Unfortunately for her, she slipped and slid off the cliff and plummeted towards a rocky ground next to a river.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She shouted as she fell. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she got closer to the ground. Putting her hands in front of her, she prepared for the immense pain sure to come.

But, as she extended her hands, a blast of air shot forward, catching her. Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed that a current of air was coming from her hands, keeping her inches from the ground. "I-I'm airbending!" She shouted excitedly. Suddenly, the air stopped and she fell onto the ground. "Ugh, sorta. That still hurt." She said, standing up and dusting her clothes.

"Kiara!" Jin shouted as he flew towards her on his glider. "Your okay." He said with relief.

"Yeah, it still hurt though. But, I actually used airbending to stop my fall to my death!" She shouted excitedly.

"You did? That's great! It'll make teaching you a whole lot easier." Jin said patting her on the shoulder. "Maybe." He added as they walked down the river.

"We'd better hurry. Rachael probably worried sick." Kiara said as they hurried back to camp.

* * *

**Republic City - City Hall, President's Office**

Admiral Chan Ro stood in front of President Tuuk Jar's large, jet black table. After he and his forces took Ember Island, they were halted by the Fire Navy reinforcements, so his forces held back and set up base on the captured island. When he returned to Republic City, Tuuk Jar immediately ordered him to his office.

"As I'm sure you already know, Admiral, the Avatar has returned to the world." Tuuk Jar said, putting his fingertips together.

"Yes, sir. My men informed me that they were attacked by her when she entered the Avatar State." The Admiral said, still at attention.

"She?" Tuuk Jar said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. The men reported that a powerful, female firebender attacked them. Then she entered the Avatar State as she became overwhelmed." Chan Ro said nodding his head. "Some of them are quite embarrassed about being beaten by a girl." He added, smirking.

Tuuk Jar chuckled. "That is a little embarrassing. Anyway, I am putting you in charge of finding her. Bring her to me, alive. We can't risk killing her she'll only be reborn again and this time in the Water Tribes." He explained, turning around in his chair to look out the window. "We'll keep her alive, but just barely."

"By your command, sir. I'll be on it." Admiral Chan said saluting. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office with a small smile on his face. _The Avatar will be my greatest opponent._

* * *

**Well, that's that. **

**A/N: Future chapters will be a little longer than this. Maybe about 6,000 or so words, depending on what it's about.**

**Hope you Enjoyed and Review, please!**

**:)**


	4. The Chase Begins - PART 1

**The Legend of Kiara**

**BOOK 1 - Air**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Chase Begins**

**PART 1**

* * *

_**With Every Legend, There's A Beginning**_

**气和**

Admiral Chan Ro stood in front of a Republic Forces Commander. All around them, in Granite City Park, the grass was slightly charred from fire and the ground was raised in some area, indicating Earthbending being used. "So, you had the Avatar, but allowed her to escape?" Chan asked the Commander.

"Uh, she had help, sir. A young waterbender girl and a airbender boy." The Commander said nervously.

"And which way did they go?" Chan asked, annoyed.

"We're... not sure, sir. They flew away on a giant flying bison. They could be anywhere by now." The Commander answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get out of my sight, Commander." Chan ordered, turning away from him.

The Commander saluted, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Get me a cruiser. We're going hunting." Chan said to one of his men next to him.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied and walked away.

* * *

Kiara, Rachael, and Jin flew through the clear blue skies on Kevin. Kiara laid in the back, asleep, Rachael sat next to her, brushing her hair and humming to herself. Jin steered the bison from the very front.

After a while, Jin got bored. "Sooo. Does Kiara always sleep?" He asked Rachael, turning his head to her.

Rachael shrugged. "Sometimes, but not as much as she does now." She said, still brushing her shoulder length black hair.

Jin was about to say something else, but stopped when he noticed a clearing below. "I've found us somewhere to land." He said, pulling on Kevin's reins. They descended to the ground and landed gently. Which is surprising considering how massive the beast is.

"Kiara, time to get up!" Rachael shouted in her sister's ear.

"Ahh!" Kiara screamed jumping up. "Why scream in my ear?!" She asked, glaring at Rachael.

Rachael ignored her comment. "We've landed, Avatar." She said, jumping off of Kevin.

Kiara mumbled under her breath about 'annoying little sisters' as she got her backpack and jumped off the beast. "Come on, Sofia." She said to her FireFox who stretched and followed her.

"Okay, Kiara, it's been five days since we started airbending training and you've almost got the basics down." Jin said as Kiara walked over to him. "So, we're gonna spar." He said smiling.

"What?!" Kiara said then shook her head. "No, no, no, no, I just started airbending."

"Which is why this is the perfect time to see where you're at and what we need to work on." Jin said, getting into a stance. "Let's begin and no firebending."

Kiara sighed, but got into her stance anyway. "Let's get this over with."

Jin smiled and quickly swung his staff in front of him, sending a powerful, crescent-shaped wave of compressed air.

Kiara crossed her arms in front of her face as the air slammed into her, sending her flying onto her back. Quickly she jumped to her feet and punched her fist towards her opponent, throwing small, compressed blasts of air.

Jin stepped to the side, avoiding the small burst of air. He formed a very small compression of air under his feet and used it to launch himself into the air. He twirled his staff above his head to stay up there, then kicked his feet at the Avatar numerous times, sending small air blasts at her.

Kiara attempted to dodge all of the blasts but got hit in the chest, throwing her onto the ground. When she looked up, Jin was directly above her. He spun his staff before swinging it at her. She rolled away from the wave of air and flipped onto her hands. While still on her hands she spun both of her legs, creating a small funnel of air around her, throwing Jin away from her and into a tree.

"Wow, that was a good one." Jin said, smiling then jumped into the air again. He spun his body around, creating a small tornado. He jumped pushed his hand forward, sending the tornado towards Kiara.

"Why won't you stay down?" Kiara complained and waited for the tornado to get close enough before spreading her arms out, dispelling the attack. As the dust cleared she looked around and couldn't find Jin anywhere.

"Up here." Jin said from above her. She looked up and saw him hovering above her. Before she could react he he spun his body around before spreading his arms and legs apart, creating a large sphere of air. Kiara has knocked off her feet and sent sliding on the ground. Jin ran over to her as she slowly stood up. "I win... again." He said, smiling as he helped her up.

"Of course you did. If I used firebending, you would've lost." Kiara said dusting herself off.

"Hey, you did do better than usual. Most of the time I win in less than a minute, now it was much longer and you manage to knock me into that tree." Jin said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, I guess I did do better." Kiara said, smiling as the walked back to where Rachael, Kevin, Chuchi, and Sofia were. "Let's eat the last of those ribs."

"Yeah, Jin we still have some fruit in the basket." Rachael said as she got a small pan out of one of the bags. "It's on Kevin's saddle." She said, pointing at the basket.

"Thanks." Jin said, jumping onto Kevin's back.

Kiara helped make a fire and Rachael began to prepare the last of their ribs.

* * *

Admiral Chan stood over a large holoprojector of the surrounding area with the Earth Kingdom. As of now, he and the Sun Typhoon Corps, an army of over 36,865 firebenders, waterbenders, and nonbenders under Chan's command, were in one of the many United Forces military bases.

From the reports from neighboring towns and cities, the Avatar had been through here already. Which also meant she couldn't have gotten far from where they are now. The door behind him opened and a man in red, black, and gold armor stepped inside and stood at attention. "You summoned me, Admiral? What can I do for you?"

Chan turned to him. "Yes, I have an assignment for you." He said pushing a button on the holoprojector's console. A large image of three people appeared as holograms. "This young girl here," he said gesturing to the teenage girl in the middle. "Is the Avatar. The one to the right is a waterbender, and the last one is an airbender. I want your Commando team to find the Avatar and bring her to me."

The leader of the Red Sun Commandos, Hei, eyed the image of the Avatar. _She's just a little girl? This should be easy._ "As you wish, sir. What about her friends?" He asked, gesturing to the other two holoprojections.

Chan waved his hand dismissively. "The other two are of no concern to me. But, if they get in the way take them as well. And keep the Avatar alive." He ordered, turning back to the holotable.

Hei saluted and quickly left the room. Walking through the maze of halls he made it to the barracks where his five person team were stationed. Pushing a button next to the door it slide open and he stepped inside.

"We've got an assignment, Commandos." Hei said as the door closed behind him. The five people in the room immediately stood up and saluted him.

"What's the mission, boss?" Maya asked standing at parade rest along with the rest of the team. Maya, a nonbender, was the only girl in the squad and was only _16 years old_. Two years ago Tuuk Jar declared that the age for enlistment into the United Forces would now be 16 and over because of how far outnumbered the Republic was. Soon after this declaration thousands of young teenagers signed up and joined the military. Many older soldiers didn't like the idea of having children in this war, but couldn't really do anything about it. After Maya's 16th birthday she joined the army, though her family begged her not to.

For about a month Maya stayed in the United Army and participated in a handful of battles with the Earth Kingdom. In those few battles her superiors noticed how she took on any bender and usually won with little injuries, if not none. Her former instructors stated how her skills with a sword are nearly perfect and deadly, the same as her fighting skills. With more training she became a master and a deadly adversary.

Of course, with her skills she was moved to a more suitable position in the military and was placed in the U.N. Special Forces as a Commando. The other men in her squad think of her as their younger sister, protecting her from anyone who wanted to do her harm, though she could certainly take care of herself, including their leader Hei.

"We're going to find and capture the Avatar." Hei said, nodding at the shocked faces.

"We-we've actually found her?" One of the men asked, still surprised at how easy and fast this happened. Most people thought it'll take awhile to find her, but this was too easy.

Hei nodded. "We believe the Avatar is around here somewhere, most likely in the forest nearby. Our job is to find, apprehend her, and bring her to the Admiral."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "She? The Avatar is a girl this time?"

Hei sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, Maya, the Avatar is a girl. If you'd paid attention to the briefings and reports in the last week or so, you would know that." He said, smiling.

Maya rolled her eyes, but he did have a point. "Sorry. When do we leave?"

"Right now actually. Suit up, Commandos." Hei ordered and everyone quickly moved to their lockers to get ready.

* * *

Kiara sat in her sleeping bag, staring at the clear night sky, watching the stars and the full moon above. Rachael slept next to her with Chuchi curled up at her feet. Jin slept on Kevin's large tail, snoring lightly. Sofia was next to her asleep as well, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

The full moon cast a beautiful light down on their small campsite. Kiara had always liked the moon since she was a little girl and still liked to stay up a while longer and stare at it in thought. Her mother used to tell her a story about the moon spirit and how she was a beautiful and nice being. Kiara sighed, shaking her head. Thinking about her mother and the moon just made her miss her family even more. "I wonder when I'll see you all again?" She said to herself, turning over to try and sleep.

Nearby, high in one of the tall trees, Maya and another Commando watched the small group silently through binoculars. The team left the base two hours ago and had been searching for a long time. "Sooo, that's the all powerful Avatar?" Maya said, watching as Kiara turned over on her side.

"Yep." Her fellow Commando said nodding. "That's her. Let's go tell Hei." He said and began to climb down followed by Maya.

When they reached Hei they told him where they found the Avatar. "Great job you two. Well, let's go and get this over with." He said, following them to the location.

* * *

_Kiara eyes flew open and she found herself in the middle of the largest storm she's ever seen. Lightning flashed almost constantly, followed by the loud rumbles of thunder. The wind howled as it picked up and the trees around her moved with it violently. "What's going on!" She shouted as a streak of lightning hit a large tree. Kiara screamed as the tree toppled over towards her. She wanted to move, jump out of the way from being crushed, but she couldn't move. _

_Right before the tree could land on her, everything went black..._

Kiara quickly sat up, breathing heavily as she looked around. She slowly began to calm down as she realized she was still at the campsite with Rachael and Jin. Sofia woke up next to her and nudged her arm, trying to figure out what was wrong. "It's okay, Sofia, I'm alright now." Kiara said, rubbing under the FireFox's chin. "It was... a... bad dream I guess." She said, unsure of what it was she saw.

"I need to clear my head." She said to herself, petting Sofia on the head. As she stood up, Sofia also stood. "No, no, Sofia. I need you to stay here and watch the camp. Stay."

Kiara could hear Sofia whimpering but the fox did as she said and stayed in her spot. "Good girl. I'll be back soon. I won't go far." She said quietly and walked away into the forest.

After she put some distance between her and the camp, she stopped at a small pond in a medium sized clearing. She took off her shoes and placed both of her feet in the cool water while sitting on the grass. _"What was that strange... dream?"_ Kiara thought to herself. None of it made any sense. What kind of storm could be that powerful? The constant lighting, thunder, gallons and gallons of rain coming down. It was the biggest storm she's ever seen or heard of. And to top it all of the dream ended as quickly as it started.

Behind her, deep in the trees, the Red Sun Commandos crept slowly towards her. "Why'd she have to wonder deeper into this freakin' forest." Maya complained, swatting a few flies that flew past her.

Hei held up his fist and everyone stopped walking and crouched down. "She's over there." He whispered, pointing at the young Avatar who had her feet in the water.

"What is she doing?" Maya asked, looking through her binoculars.

Hei shrugged. "I'm not sure." He then turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone spread out. Use your stun nets to catch her, we don't want her getting away. Stay focused."

Everyone saluted. "Yes, sir."

Kiara continued to gently kick her feet around in the pond, still thinking about that strange dream. "Hm, I guess I should probably head back before Rachael or Jin notice I'm gone and have a heart attack." She said to herself, putting her shoes back on.

As she stood up and began to walk away, a pair of bolas flew towards her from behind. Sensing something coming, Kiara whipped around, facing the bolas, and swatted them aside with airbending. "Uhh, I think you lost something." She said, picking up the now useless weapons. Six men in red and black armor, rimmed with gold, emerged from the trees around her.

Kiara got into a fighting stance, looking at her enemies closely. "You're surrounded, Avatar." A female voice said. She turned around to her left and noticed that one of the soldiers she thought was a man was a girl. Looking closer, the girl couldn't be no older than her!

"Oh, so Tuuk Jar enlists children into his army now?" Kiara said, frowning at the girl. "What is Republic City coming to?"

Maya growled. "Silence!" She ordered, stepping closer. "You're coming with us!"

As soon as she moved, Kiara kicked her leg in a side arc, sending a wave of fire at the young Commando. Maya dived out of the way, annoyed that the Avatar couldn't just come quietly.

"Maya!" One of the other Commandos shouted and launched a ball of fire at Kiara.

Kiara turned around and dispersed the attack, then punched her own attack, knocking the man off his feet. She ducked her head as another fireball sailed over then swung her leg at the second enemy behind her, smirking as the man sidestepped the attack but was struck in the leg by an arc of air.

Maya reached behind her and pulled her katana sword out of its crimson sheath. The swords blade was about 60 cm (23 1⁄2 in). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. The guard had a golden engraving of a dragon, as well as on the sheath. She ran towards the Avatar as she knocked another Commando to the ground.

Kiara turned around in time to see Maya's blade swinging for her side. She bent backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharpe, single-edged blade. Quickly Kiara pulled her own katana sword from the sheath on her back. It too was about 60 cm and a gold lined guard and grip. Engraved on the blade was 火烈-Fire is Fierce.

Maya and Kiara immediately crossed blades, locked in place as they pushed at each other. Getting frustrated, Maya allowed herself to fall backwards, throwing Kiara off balance, then kicked the Avatar to the ground.

Kiara jumped back up moments later. "Cheater." She said to Maya, punching another fireball at her.

Maya ducked her head from the blast and sidestepped another. Kiara continued to launch a barrage of attacks at her, pushing her towards the small pond. Teetering on the edge, Maya's eyes widened slightly as the Avatar kicked a larger blast of fire at her. She crossed her arms in front of her and the force of the blast threw her into the cold pond.

Hei and the other Commandos finally managed to stand after Kiara's relentless strikes and noticed that Maya was the only one who was still standing... until she fell into the pond a second ago. Hei kicked his foot and caught the young Avatar by surprise, pushing her onto her side. The other Red Sun Commandos joined him and all simultaneously fired a stream of fire at her.

Kiara quickly stood and extended her hands, catching the powerful attacks.

The Commandos eyes widened as Kiara willed the large mass of flames to move behind her, arms spread. Kiara smirked at their stunned faces and spun her arms around, dispensing the flames and generating lightning at the same time.

Maya pulled herself out of the pond just in time to see Kiara point her fingers at her fellow Commandos, sending a streak of lightning at their feet. The resulting explosion threw the Commandos off their feet and onto the ground.

Maya ran towards the now exhausted Avatar and grabbed her by the arm with her electric gloves.

"Ahhhh!" Kiara screamed in pain as the glove sent electrical currents through her body. Slowly she was forced onto her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up at her attacker and saw that it was the same skilled young girl from before.

Maya froze as she looked the Avatar in the eye. They were filled with anger and pain. _What am I doing?_ This girl was about her age. The United Republic wanted a child chained up and tortured. _Was this really right?_ She thought, never really thinking about this until now. Suddenly, frightened at what she just did, she let go of the Avatar's arm, letting her drop to her hands, still panting softly. Maya stepped back a little, shaking her head. _We can't do this... can we? _

A Commando fired a stun net at Kiara, which pinned her to the ground and electrocuted her again. "Ahhh!" Kiara screamed, gritting her teeth from the immense pain. Hei walked over to Maya and patted her on the back.

"Good job, Maya. You singlehandedly forced the all powerful Avatar to her knees." Hei said, smiling at her. "That's impressive. Alright men, let's get her back to base.

"Yes, sir."

One of the Commandos picked Kiara up into his arms and they all began to walk towards the base. Maya glanced at the Avatar and saw that she was still slightly breathing heavy, but eyes were still filled with anger. Maya looked away, shaking her head. She thought capturing the Avatar would be exciting and it's all she could think about all day, seeing the hated Avatar in chains. Now she really didn't know what to think.

* * *

Kiara opened her eyes, slowly, adjusting to the sudden flood of light. The female United Forces soldiers got the stun net off of her and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Feeling too weak to try and fight back, Kiara just eyed the girl, shaking her head. _How could Tuuk Jar possibly force children into a war he created?!_

Maya quickly turned away from the Avatar, not liking how she looked at her like that. The whole way back to the base, Maya tried and failed to convince herself that what they're doing was right. _The Avatar did attack us._ She told herself over and over. _No, she was defending herself. We attacked first, we're the enemy to her and the rest of the world._

The Commandos led Kiara through a wide, long hallway, towards the command center. Hei lead them all through a large door at the end of the hall where Admiral Chan was waiting. Two of the Commandos pushed Kiara forward causing her to trip and fall to her knees in front of the smiling Admiral.

"So, this is the great Avatar, Master of all four elements." Chan said, circling Kiara. "Not so powerful without the other elements are you, young Avatar. You're a child." He said, chuckling to himself.

Kiara looked up at him, gritting her teeth in anger. "This child just took down a majority of your men only moments ago." She said, smirking.

Chan laughed. "And look at how that fight ended, Avatar. You're no match for all of my men in this facility. There's no escape." He then turned to Maya. "And I believe her capture wouldn't have happened without this young lady getting the best of you. Your accomplishments must be noted and praised, Maya."

Maya managed a small smile. "Thank you, sir." She said saluting. Once he turned back to Kiara, she dropped the smile and looked down.

_So her name is Maya._ Kiara thought to herself. _Gotta remember that. _

Getting more and more annoyed with Chan's constant talking, Kiara began to pull on her chains. "Un-chain me and I'll fight you right now!" She shouted angrily.

Chan stopped in front of her and appeared to be thinking about it. "Ummm, no."

"Why? Afraid you'd get your but kicked by a little girl?" Kiara asked, smirking.

Chan shook his head. "Oh, I'm quite sure I can handle a child. I just don't want to risk you trying to escape. Don't worry, you'll live through this." He said, walking towards the holoprojector. "Barely."

Kiara took a deep breath and let out a powerful blast of fire from her mouth. Chan was hit in the back and sent flying over the holotable and into the wall at the other end of the room.

Hei and another Commando quickly grabbed Kiara's arms and electrocuted her with their gloves. "Ahhh!" She shouted in pain and dropped to her hands again, panting softly.

Chan stood back up and dusted himself off. "Blow all the fire you want, Avatar. There's still no escape. Take her out of my sight." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Maya and Hei brought Kiara to her feet and dragged her away to her _special_ cell.

* * *

Kiara raised her head, looking straight ahead at the steel door in front of her. She was suspended above the ground with chains on her hands and feet. The medium sized room she was in was about 20°, preventing her from firebending. Outside her door were five United Forces soldiers, and Maya, who were guarding her. The entire base was on complete lockdown.

Maya looked at the Avatar from the small, thick glass in the cell door. She could see her eyes staring at the door and looked away. "What's the temperature in there?" She asked one of the soldiers.

"About 20°, it'll probably drop if she causes any problems." One of them answered.

Maya leaned back onto the wall, and stared at her feet in thought. Admiral Chan had ordered that, since she was the one to subdue her, she would help guard the Avatar's cell. She didn't like that one bit, but obeyed his command without hesitation. "Th-This isn't right." She whispered to herself, shaking her head slowly. In only about 3 hours or so. Three hours. Her views on the Avatar had changed dramatically. The Avatar is supposed to be hated. Right? After what Avatar Tu-Li attempted all those years ago, everyone in Republic City hated the powerful Avatar. But... this girl was her age and she would more than likely be subjected to torture and intense interrogations. No one, especially a young girl, should go through that.

No matter how hard Maya tried, and she really tried hard, the Avatar kept creeping back into her head.

_This isn't right and you know it! _

_She deserves it for what Tu-Li did!_

_What does the former Avatar has to do with this one?! They're completely different people?! Right?_

* * *

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I couldn't figure out how to start of this chapter, but I think it turned out alright. **

**Don't Forget To Review!**

**气和**


	5. The Chase Begins - PART 2

**The Legend of Kiara**

**BOOK 1 - Air**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. They both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Chase Begins**

**PART 2**

* * *

_**With Every Legend, There's A Beginning**_

**气和**

Rachael slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the hot sun shone down on their campsite. After a few moments she sat up and stretched, yawning softly. "What time is it?" She asked herself then looked at her digital watch on her wrist. 9:00am.

_That's strange. Usually, Kiara would've woken me up hours ago._ She thought to herself. Then she heard the sound of whimpering and looked over to see Sofia standing behind her. "What's the matter?"

Sofia turned around and walked towards Kiara's sleeping bag. Rachael stood up, dusted herself off and followed the FireFox. When she got to the sleeping bag she noticed that it was empty. "Uh-oh. Where'd she go?!" Rachael exclaimed, looking around. Kiara wouldn't leave her without telling where she was going. "No, no, no, no." She ran towards Jin, who was still sleeping on Kevin's massive tail.

"Jin, wake up! Kiara's gone!" Rachael shouted, shaking the young airbender. She was slowly beginning to panic.

Jin turned over trying to block her out. "Five more minutes." He mumbled and started snoring again.

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Jin, wake up! We have to find her!" Still no response. "Ok, fine." She said and walked over to her sleeping bag to get her water pouch. Walking back over to him, she uncapped the pouch and dumped the water onto Jin's head.

Immediately, Jin sat up, shaking his head. "Ahh!" He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked up at Rachael. "What was that for?!"

"Get up! Kiara isn't here!" Rachael shouted frantically, pulling on his arm.

Jin sighed and forced himself to sit up. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." He walked over to Kiara's sleeping bag was and placed his hand on it. "Hmm, it's cold. She hasn't been here for awhile."

"See. Something must've happened to her." Rachael said, pacing back and forth.

Then they heard barking and turned to the forest. Sofia stood there, tail waging, and barking. "She wants us to follow her." Jin said standing up from his crouching position. "Let's go. Kevin, stay here and watch the camp."

"You too, Chuchi." Rachael said to her IceFox. "Stay with Kevin. Be good." She and Jin ran off to follow Sofia, leaving the massive sky bison and IceFox behind.

* * *

Maya walked through a long hallway towards the Admiral's office. A few minutes earlier Hei came to her and told her that Admiral Chan wanted to see her immediately. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. When she reached the end of the hall she stopped at the large double doors into his office. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside.

The Admiral looked up from the reports on his desk and smiled. The room was medium sized and had three large windows at the back overlooking the forest outside the huge base. "Ah, Maya, it is good to see you. I trust that the Avatar has kept out of trouble."

Maya nodded. "Yes, sir, she hasn't been any trouble." _Well... she's been causing trouble for me._

"Very good. Now, I want you to interrogate the Avatar, find out anything about her with any means necessary." Admiral Chan said, picking up a datapad and handed it to Maya.

Maya hesitated for a brief moment but took the slim datapad. "Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why me?"

Chan nodded. "Because, you and the Avatar seem to be about the same age, so maybe you could get through to her easier. Plus, I feel you're more qualified for this since you are the one that subdued her." He picked up a small stack of papers. "Also, from what your profile says you are an excellent interrogator."

Maya took a breath and nodded. "By your command, sir. I'll get started now." She saluted and left the room, heading for the Avatar's cell.

* * *

Kiara stared down at the cold, metal floor of her cell in thought. _I wonder if Jin and Rachael noticed I'm gone or not._ She thought to herself. She shivered slightly as the vents above her started again, blasting cold air into the already freezing room.

When she first got here, she used her chi to warm her body and stay relatively warm, but using this technique takes a lot of energy and tires her out. Now, she's forcing herself to bare the coldness until later, to conserve power.

The door in front of her slid open then closed as someone entered the cell. The lights overhead flickered on, illuminating the room in a bright light. She heard the sound of a chair being placed in front of her and someone sitting on it. Slowly, Kiara raised her head to look at her visitor. "Oh, you again." She said, glaring at the young Commando, Maya.

"I'm... here to ask you a few questions." Maya said. She wore a thermal jacket and pants which kept her at a perfect temperature while in the freezing cell.

Kiara frowned. "As you wish, but don't expect much." She said, shivering again. _So cold._

Maya saw her shivering and frowned. "Are you cold?"

Kiara glared at her. "Nope. I'm shivering with excitement. Just ignore the fact that you can see every breath we make."

Maya looked down at her feet. _Wow, I feel so stupid. Of course she's cold._ "I'll be right back." She said and left the room quickly. Eventually, the vents stopped blowing out cold air and Maya returned. "I was only able to get the vents turned off. I couldn't have them turn up the heat. Sorry."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. _Did she just... kinda help me? _"Uhh, thanks. I... guess."

Maya turned her attention to her datapad and read the first question. "What's your name?" She asked slowly.

_Should I really answer that?_ Kiara thought, eyeing the Commando suspiciously. _They can't really find out anything about me with a name. _"It's... Kiara." She answered. _Hope that wasn't a mistake._

Maya hesitated, but typed in the name on the datapad. _This is so awkward._ The next question, for some reason, she knew the Avatar wouldn't answer. "Do you have any family members?"

Kiara froze, then shook her head. "If you really think I'll answer that, you're all out of your minds." She said, clutching her fists.

Maya knew that would be her answer. "What about the other two you travel with?" She asked and pushed a button on the datapad. Two holoprojections appeared of Jin and Rachael. "Can you tell us anything about them?"

"No." Kiara answered in a calm that sent shivers up Maya's spine. "You won't hurt any of my family members, that includes them two."

Maya sighed and shook her head. _This is going nowhere. _

"Before you continue, I have a question for you." Kiara said to Maya, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you blindly follow Tuuk Jar?" This girl intrigued Kiara greatly. She didn't seem to be bad and she just tried to help her with the cold air. Kiara also noticed that Rachael didn't _want_ to hurt her in any way. Why would she follow someone who's doing such terrible things?

Maya glared at the Avatar. "I don't 'blindly' follow anyone! Tuuk Jar is a great leader. It's the other nations that should be destroyed. If we don't then they'll take Republic City and take over the entire world, just like the Fire Nation attempted all those years ago." Maya said, still glaring at Kiara who glared back. "The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom must pay for what they've done to us."

Kiara chuckled darkly. "That sounds like something you were told to believe. Not what you truly believe yourself." She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say. "So, Tuuk Jar has justification for everything he's done to innocent people for his own gain?"

Maya thought about what she said, but continued glaring at Kiara.

Kiara saw that she wasn't going to answer so she continued. "The United Forces, led by your 'great leader', sets homes on fire, with the family still inside. Kills men, women and _children_, because they're in the way to his rise to power. Then, when he sees fit, forces children to join the United Forces."

Maya shook her head. "He didn't force anyone into anything!" She yelled. "He lowered the enlistment age and thousands of teenagers, myself included, felt that we had a duty to serve our great nation. Especially after what the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom did to thousands of our people." _What they did to me personally!_ This conversation was starting to awaken her buried feelings of hurt and loss.

Kiara chuckled and shook her head. "Wow. You actually believe the Fire Lord and Earth King ordered their men to attack innocent people. You all believe everything Tuuk Jar tells you."

Maya grew more frustrated with this conversation. "Of course they did! We saw the soldiers storm the International Airport and gun down innocents!"

"And the Republic doesn't?" Kiara asked, arching an eyebrow.

Maya shook her head and stood up. "This conversation is over." She said, surprised at how fast this situation escalated.

"You'll learn soon enough." Kiara said as Maya opened the metal door and left.

* * *

Maya pushed past the guards standing in front of the Avatar's cell and quickly walked away. _She doesn't know what she's talking about. Tuuk Jar is not the enemy._ Maya repeated over and over in her head. _She's the enemy and must be destroyed at all costs._ Another voice said, which, oddly, sounded like the very words the military instructors in Republic City told her during training. _They took her away from me! _

Maya shook her head, trying to get rid of the voices. "Get out of my head!" She said angrily. "I have to do this... for my country and... my sister."

She made it to her team's barracks and went to her quarters. Her personal quarters weren't anything special, like the rest of the men. On the wall to her right was a twin-size bed built into the wall, to her left was a door to the small bathroom, and directly in front of her was a desk. The walls were all metal with no color at all, as well as the floor. Above her desk was a large United Republic banner.

Maya turned on the light and began to remove her light armor and weapons, placing them in a locker next to her door. She placed the datapad on her desk and laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "I-I wish you were here, Sasha." A single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

Rachael, Jin, and Sofia, the FireFox, reached a medium sized clearing with a small pond. Sofia immediately began walking around, smelling the ground carefully. Eventually, Sofia stopped walking and sniffed an object on the ground. She turned around and howled at Rachael and Jin.

"Did you find something, Sofia?" Rachael asked, crouching down next to the fox. Her eyes widened at what was found. "Jin, look." She said, holding up Kiara's katana sword. "She was definitely here."

Jin looked around the area, looking for more clues when he noticed that a large section of the grass was burned to a crisp. "There was a fight. My guess is Kiara caused this." He said, gesturing to the charred grass and the small crater in the center.

Rachael bent down and held Kiara's sword up to Sofia. "Can you find her, girl?" Sofia sniffed all over the swords handle then sniffed at the ground, looking for Kiara's scent. Upon finding the scent, Sofia barked to Rachael and Jin. "She's found the scent. Lead the way, Sofia." Rachael said as she and Jin followed the IceFox deeper into the forest.

* * *

Kiara stared at the floor in deep thought. _What could possibly have happened to Maya for her to hate the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom so?_ She thought, thinking about her responses to the questions and what her body language told her. She clearly had some sort of bad experience with them, but what was it?

Kiara chuckled and shook her head. "Never would've thought I would be concerned about the enemy." She said out loud.

The door slid open again and Kiara looked up, kind of hoping it would be Maya again. She frowned at the two soldiers that walked in. "Oh great, more of you people." She mumbled, looking away.

"Well, well, well. Man, never would have thought the all powerful Avatar would be so weak and hopeless." One of the soldiers said, walking around Kiara.

"Yeah, man." The other soldier said stopping in front of Kiara. "But, you gotta admit, she's cute. Just look at her." He lifted her chin so he could look at her closer. Kiara glared at him, how she wished she could burn his smile off his face.

When he stepped closer, Kiara immediately began to warm her body using her chi. Once he was close enough, she breathed out a large blast of fire into his chest, throwing him back and onto the cold, metal floor.

Kiara glared at the man as he stood back up. "Fine. You wanna play dirty, so be it." Without warning he closed the distance between himself and the Avatar and kicked her in the stomach.

Kiara grunted and coughed in pain, the wind knocked out of her. The second soldier laughed and kicked her in the side.

"She's doesn't look very tough now does she." The man laughed again and kicked her in the leg.

"Maybe this will help her learn who's in charge here." The first soldier said and, again, kicked Kiara in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Kiara exclaimed, breathing heavily.

* * *

Maya walked through the relatively empty halls, carrying her datapad. After getting some much needed rest, and a break from the source of her confusion, she was ready to continue Kiara's interrogation. Of course, she would rather not see her again, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Next to her was her squad leader, Hei, who decided to take Maya's position to guard the Avatar's cell. Well, technically Maya begged him to take her position so she could have a break after the interrogation, and he gave in.

When they reached the detection block, they headed towards the maximum security area where the Avatar's special cell was located. Almost immediately, Maya noticed there were only three guards at the cell door though she remembers leaving five. The soldiers visibly tensed up, not expecting to see her so soon.

"What's going on here!" She asked, glaring at the men. "Where are the other two men, and why have they left their post?!"

Maya noticed that they hesitated to answer, but the man in the middle finally spoke up. "They had to use the restroom, sir."

Maya frowned at them and glanced over at Hei, who didn't look very happy either. Before she could say anything more, she heard Kiara scream in pain, followed by... laughter?

"What's going on in there!" Hei asked stepping closer.

They heard Kiara scream again and this pushed Maya over the edge of her already building anger. "Step aside!" She ordered stepping forward.

When the guards hesitated, she kicked the man in the middle in the side of his knee, then kneed him in the stomach. Hei grabbed the man to the right by the arm and elbowed him in the gut before flipping him over his back and onto the floor. The final guard got down on his knees and pit his hands up. Maya, not satisfied, kicked the man in the stomach anyway, causing him to curl up into a ball, moaning and groaning.

Quickly, Maya slide the Avatar's cell door open, just in time to see two soldiers grab Kiara by the arms and electrocuted her with their gloves. "Ahhh!" Kiara screamed in pain, then went limp in exhaustion.

Maya ran forward and kicked the first man in the legs, then punched him in the head, knocking him out. The second man tried to run but she dropped low and swung her feet, tripping him onto his face. As he tried to get up, she kicked him in the back, then grabbed him by the arm, shocking him with her glove, knocking him unconscious.

Hei went over to the Avatar and lifted her head so he could look her over. "She's lost consciousness." He said, letting her head drop again.

Maya walked over to a control panel in the hallway and input a code. Kiara's hands and feet were released from the bonds and she dropped into Hei's arms, much to his annoyance. "What are you doing? What if she tries to escape?"

Maya waved him off. "We have to get her to the medbay. Besides, she's unconscious and we'll be there with her."

Hei sighed but followed Maya out of the detection block and towards the medical bay.

* * *

Rachael, Jin, and Sofia made their way to the end of the forest, next to a river. Sofia began to bark at the river, walking back and forth along the edge.

"I think Kiara's on the other side of this river." Rachael said, petting Sofia on the head to calm her.

Jin twirled his staff before extending the wings out. "I'll search ahead and come back when I see something. You two stay here." He pushed his palm towards the ground, blowing a gust of wind to propel himself into the sky.

"Please hurry." Rachael said, sitting on the ground next to Sofia.

* * *

Jin flew threw the sky, scanning the ground below for any signs of Kiara. After a few minutes of seeing nothing but the white-colored rocky ground he finally found something, which he wasn't really expecting to find.

Below him was a massive, triangle-shaped military base. It was three stories tall, and the only way to get to it was to pass three rings of tall walls with numerous guard posts along the top. To the right of the base was a small airfield where the helicopters and gunships were located. Nearby was the river, which drops down a waterfall about a mile away.

"That must be where Kiara is. It has to be." Jin said to himself and turned back around to where Rachael was.

* * *

Rachael looked up and saw Jin flying towards her. "Did you find her?" She asked as he landed in front of her.

"I think so. There's a United Forces base not far from here. That has to be where she is." Jin answered, pointing towards the east.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go." Rachael said excitedly. "We have to rescue her."

Jin grabbed her hand before she could leave. "We can't just go smashing in there without a plan. That could put us and Kiara in danger."

Rachael sighed. He did have a point. "Fine. What do we do?" She said, folding her arms.

* * *

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought, groaning as she slowly sat up. The room she was in was mostly all white, with the exception of the door which was brown wood. Looking down, Kiara noticed that her stomach was wrapped with medical gauze and her ribs hurt. She looked up and to her left and saw a United Republic banner on the wall.

Kiara gasped and tried to get out of the bed she was in. "I have to get out of here." She said, quickly standing up.

The door opened and Maya walked in, followed by Hei. "She's awake." Kiara groaned as Hei aimed his fist at her. "Don't move, Avatar." He demanded.

Kiara glared at him but sat back down anyway. "What am I doing here?" She asked, holding her ribs.

"Two of our guards decided they wanted to disobey command and physically assaulted you. Eventually you passed out but me and Hei arrived and stopped them." Maya explained, typing something on her datapad.

Kiara nodded as the earlier events came back to her. "Oh, well, thanks. I... guess. Where are they?"

"I... took care of them. They won't be hurting anyone else anytime soon. They'll be punished severely for disobeying command and harming a high-value prisoner." Maya explained, glaring at the floor.

She actually helped me? Again? Kiara was about to say something else but the door opened again and another soldier entered.

"Sirs, the Admiral says it's almost time to move the Avatar." He said, saluting.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Moving! Where?"

Maya turned to her, than looked at Hei. "You're being taken to Republic City so President Tuuk Jar can handle you." Hei explained. "Maya will help you dress." He then turned back to Maya. "She has to be down at the airfield in one hour."

Maya snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir. She'll be ready by then."

Hei nodded and left the room with the other soldier, leaving Maya and Kiara alone. Again.

It stayed silent for a moment, then Maya moved towards a closet and pushed a button to open it. Inside were Kiara's clothes and some towels. "Here." She said, tossing the clothing and a towel to Kiara, who caught it. "I'm not supposed to do this, but... there's a shower in there for you to use."

Kiara stared at the girl for a moment, which made Maya uncomfortable, then stood up and left into the room on the other side of the room.

Maya stayed rooted in place, starring at the floor, until she heard the shower start. Sighing she moved over to the bed and laid down, now starring at the ceiling. _Why does she have to remind me so much of Sasha?_ She thought to herself.

She stayed there, silently, for about five minutes when she heard the door open and Kiara step out, dressed in her dark, crimson red and black robes and armor. The outfit follows typical Fire Nation style, with scarlet detailing and fine golden tracing. Worn over the chest, the armor extends across the shoulders and down to the top of the stomach. The Fire Nation insignia is visible on the front directly beneath the neck area on the chest. Her boots were jet black with gold designs on them.

"You dress fast." Maya said, smiling slightly and sitting back up.

Kiara smiled but then frowned slightly. "Why'd you give me back my clothes? That's a little too nice for the United Republic."

"You have to look good for Tuuk Jar." Maya answered, somewhat hesitantly. "He hates prison outfits, believe it or not."

Kiara frowned. "Of course. Don't want the evil dictator to be unhappy. Well, let's hurry and get to Republic City. I want to get my torture over with." She said sarcastically, though Maya could tell she was still serious.

Maya shook her head, not particularly liking the situation. "Hei, I'm on my way with the Avatar." She said into the comm link on her wrist.

_"Good. We leave in less than half an hour."_

Maya stood up and removed handcuffs from her belt. "Kiara please don't make this difficult."

Kiara shrugged. "I will make no such promises." Reluctantly, Kiara allowed Maya to cuff her hands behind her back.

* * *

Four United Forces soldiers stood watch high in one of the watch towers overlooking the base. Well, they were supposed to be standing watch, but really they were just relaxing and talking.

"What do you think Tuuk Jar is going to do with the Avatar?" One guard asked, twirling a knife in his hands.

"Don't know man, but I think he should just end her. She's too dangerous to keep alive." The second man said.

The third soldier shook his head in disagreement. "If we do that, she'll just be reborn into the Air Nomads and we'll have to start the search all over."

While they were distracted with their discussion, they didn't notice Jin, Rachael, and Sofia make their way to the watch tower, directly below them. Jin turned to Rachael and nodded. Rachael nodded back and bent a stream of water from both of her pouches.

"Look, all I'm saying is that after what the last Avatar tried to do, we can't trust them. They could all try to turn on us and take the entire world for themselves." One of the guards said.

Suddenly, before the other men could respond, a water tentacle appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the man's face and pulled him off the tower.

"What's happening?" The second soldier said, raising his fists.

Rachael scaled the tower, using her water tentacles and appeared in front of the men. "Hello." She said, slamming her right tentacle into the soldier with his fist raised, throwing him into the wall unconscious. The last two men fired a fireball at her, but she simply created a shield of water to protect herself, then shot the torrents of water at them, throwing them both against the wall and freezing them to it.

Jin appeared from behind and patted her on the shoulder. "Good work. I left Sofia down there to wait for us. Let's hurry up and find Kiara."

Rachael nodded and they quietly hurried into the base.

* * *

Maya led Kiara through a series of halls until the met up with Hei and the other Commandos. "We ready to go?" Maya asked.

Hei nodded. "The helicopter is just about to arrive. It's 10 minutes out." He explained as they all continued to walk through the large base towards the airfield. "Also, there's been a slight change of plans. Tuuk Jar has decided that the Avatar must be... killed in order for peace to happen."

Maya stopped in her tracks. "What?!" She exclaimed and everyone turned to her. Kiara looked as well, though you could tell the Avatar wasn't happy about this new information and there were tears in her eyes. "I-I mean she'll only be reborn. What's the point?"

Hei shrugged and eyed Maya curiously. "We're not really sure why he changed his mind. But he says he has a way of dealing with that issue." He was surprised at Maya's outburst and didn't know how he felt about that.

Maya stayed silent for a moment, then looked away while nodding. "Of... course. Forgive me for my outburst, sir." _This isn't right! We can't do this!_

Hei nodded and signaled for everyone to keep moving.

Suddenly, as they approached another corridor, an alarm sounded. Hei sighed. "Now what?"

_**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**_

_"We have two intruders in section 3! All units move to intercept!"_ A man said over the P.A. system.

A small smile appeared on Kiara's face. _Hope that's who I think it is._

"Come on, we have to hurry and get the Avatar out of here." Hei urged and the Commandos began to lead Kiara down the hall.

Without warning, Kiara dropped down and swept her leg under one of the Commandos behind her, tripping him off his feet. Hei shot a fireball at her, which she dodged and kicked a larger stream of fire at him, throwing him onto his back. Before any of the other Commandos could counterattack, Kiara took a deep breath and blew it out, causing a large gust of wind to throw them down the hall.

Kiara turned around and kicked a arch of air at Maya, pushing her into a wall. "Sorry!" Kiara called to Maya as she ran passed her, hands still cuffed behind her back.

Maya stared at the Avatar ran down the hall and turned a corner. _Did she just apologize to me?_ Hei and the other Commandos managed to stand back up behind her.

"Come on, after her!" Hei ordered and they all gave chase. Maya hesitated to follow them, not sure if she should, but eventually relented and ran to catch up with her fellow Commandos.

* * *

_**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! **_

"Ruun!" Jin shouted as he and Rachael turned a corner, blasts of fire trailing behind them.

Rachael turned around and raised a shield of water to block the relentless blasts, then Jin swung his staff at the enemy soldiers closing in on them, sending a crescent shaped wave of compressed air towards them, throwing them off their feet and down the other hall.

"I thought you said this plan would work!" Rachael shouted over the still blaring alarms.

"I did think it would work!" Jin said defensively, ducking from another fireball flew towards him. "I don't know how they found us!"

Rachael rolled her eyes and pointed at the security cameras above them. "Really, you didn't think that maybe, just maybe, the United Forces had cameras to watch over a high security military base which holds the Avatar?!"

"This isn't the time to point fingers here, Rachael." Jin said, waving his hand behind him to send another blast of air at their pursuers.

"This way!" Rachael shouted and kicked open another door, leading into a wider hallway. Before she followed Jin inside, she willed one of her water tentacles above her head and clapped her hands together. The water heated up instantly and turned into steam, blocking the soldiers view.

By the time the steam cleared they were long gone.

* * *

Kiara ran through the halls, very lost, looking for who she hoped was Jin and Rachael. "How big is this place anyway?!" She complained, then started tugging on her cuffed wrists. "And why'd I forget to get these off of me?!"

Turning another corner she almost ran into two female soldiers. "Oh, uh, hello ladies. You wouldn't happen to know the way out of here?" The two young women raised their hands to attack. Quickly, Kiara used airbending to run across the wall, and landed behind them. "Thanks anyway." She said, swinging her leg, conjuring a wave of fire at them.

"Ahh!" They both yelled as their hands and arms were burned.

"So, sorry!" Kiara shouted running away. "You should get that checked out!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, where is she?" Rachael said as they turned yet another corner. "This place is way to big and complicated."

She and Jin stopped at another intersection with three different paths. "Ugh, now where do we go?" Jin said, looking back and forth.

"Eenie Meenie Miney Moe." Rachael said and pointed to their left. "That way."

"Okay, whatever works." Jin said following her.

As they ran, Rachael started to get more and more annoyed with the situation. "This place is way to big. It's like a maze."

"Who knows, we might just run into her-" Jin started but was rudely interrupted as someone slammed into him from a side hall. "Oww."

"Hey watch where you're... Jin?!" Kiara said smiling widely.

Rachael, pulled Kiara off of the Airbender and gave her a hug. "Thank Agni we found you."

Kiara smiled, but than remembered a slight problem with this scene. "You know, I would hug you back, but with my hands cuffed behind my back it's kinda hard." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Rachael said and bent water onto the cuffs and froze it solid. Then she moved her right hand in a slashing motion and the cuffs broke into pieces. "Alright, now let's go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kiara said, rubbing her wrists as they ran away.

* * *

"Is this an exit?" Jin asked as they ran up to a large double door with the word "EXIT" on top of it in big, red letters.

"I'm gonna assume it is, Jin." Kiara said sarcastically and kicked open the door with airbending.

A flood of sunlight poured on them as they stepped outside. Kiara felt a wave of energy surge through her as the hot sun heated down on her. "Feels so good to have the sun's energy again."

"We only have to cross this river and get back to camp." Rachael said, pointing at the nearby clear, blue river. "Preferably before we run into more trouble."

The three of them ran towards the river and Jin whistled loudly. Not long after his call, Sofia came running from around the corner of the base. "Sofia!" Kiara called out, happy to see her long time friend. She bent down and rubbed the happy FireFox's head and chin. "It's so good to see you, girl."

"She's the one that led us here." Rachael said smiling and patting Sofia on the head along with Jin.

"Well, thank you very much, Sofia." Kiara said, standing up again. "Now, let's hurry and get out of here."

Rachael nodded and ran towards the river. Once close enough, she thrust her hands forward, freezing a small section of the river for them to cross. "Let's hurry."

Before they could step onto the ice bridge, a blast of fire could be heard from behind them. Kiara pushed Jin and Rachael aside and dispersed the flames before they could reach them.

Admiral Chan, the Red Sun Commandos, and many other United Forces soldiers of the Sun Typhoon Corps were behind them. Kiara met Maya's eyes, but the Commando quickly turned her head, not wanting to look at the Avatar. "Tsk, tsk. Trying to escape, Avatar Kiara. You could have just quietly came to Republic City with us, but no, you choose to just up and leave us." Chan said, shaking his head.

"Trust me, I'll go to Republic City, but not for the reasons you may think." Kiara said, getting into a stance.

Chan gave an evil smile. "Let's see how good you are, Avatar."

Kiara shook her head. "Sorry, but maybe later." She nodded to Jin and the both slowly raised their hands, the air responded to the motions and started picking up. Rachael got behind them as the two airbenders shot the palms of their hands forward, a large gust of wind erupted towards their enemies.

A sharp, hidden blade emerged from Admiral Chan's armor and he impaled it into the ground, preventing him from blowing away in the wind. Maya and the other Commandos did the same, but numerous of the soldiers were blown away by the strong winds.

Kiara and Jin moved their hands in circular motions, keeping the gusts of wind going. "Rachael, finish that ice bridge. We can't hold them forever." Kiara said, still moving her hands.

"I'm on it." The waterbender said and began to finish the bridge.

Chan grunted as he tried to move through the heavy winds. Eventually, he was finally able to lift his fingers and take aim at Kiara and Jin. After a moment of focusing a streak of lightning fired from his fingers.

Kiara saw the attack coming and stopped bending and pushed Jin aside. She extended her fingers and caught the streak of lightning. "Ahh!" She exclaimed as she allowed the energy in her own body flow. The lighting followed the energy and rapped itself around her body as she aimed at the Admiral.

Chan's eyes widened as the Avatar willed the lightning to move with her and aim directly at him. He wanted to move, but found he was rooted in place. Never has he been able to redirect lightning, he was only taught how to create it.

Kiara prepared to release the energy but locked eyes with Maya again, who was way to close to Chan for her liking. She could see great fear in the nonbenders eyes, but Kiara also realized that if she fired at Chan and missed, she could severely hurt, or worse kill, Maya with this attack.

Sighing Kiara quickly twisted her body around and fired the lightning into the sky. She stumbled back, the lightning taking a lot of energy from her.

Chan shook his head and smiled slightly. _She didn't fire. Why?_ He thought to himself. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Open fire men!" He ordered and he and the rest of the soldiers, including the Commandos, punched their fists forward, each firing a large stream of scorching fire.

Jin raised his staff above his head and twirled it around like a propeller. The strong sphere of air that formed around himself and his friends dispelled the intense flames, also giving them cover to escape.

As the smoke and dust cleared Avatar Kiara and her friends were gone, the ice bridge broken up into numerous small pieces.

"Find her!" Chan ordered and the United Forces soldiers ran off into different directions to search. Shaking his head in anger, the Admiral turned on his heel and walked back towards the base. He knew they wouldn't be successful. The Avatar won't stay in this area, but it didn't hurt to try.

Maya couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. _She got away. Thank goodness._ She shook her head violently. _Stop thinking like that! She's the enemy, Maya!_

Quickly, Maya turned around and followed the Admiral and the other Commandos back inside.

* * *

Kiara, Rachael, and Jin had made it to their campsite quickly and packed there things. They all boarded Kevin and took off into the clear afternoon sky.

Kiara sat in the back of Kevin's saddle, looking up at the sky in deep thought. _Why couldn't I just end this now and fired at the Admiral?_ She thought to herself over and over. Of course, she knew the reason, she just didn't want to admit it. _Am I actually considering Maya a "frenemy"? She did sorta try to help me numerous times. But... she's supposed to be the enemy. It was pretty clear she didn't really believe anything I said about Tuuk Jar. Though honestly she did appear to be thinking about it._

Rachael crawled over to her from the front of the bison and sat next to her. "So, what exactly happened?"

Kiara sighed and brought her knees up and hugged them. "Last night I had a... bad dream (_I think it was a dream_) and woke up. I told Sofia to stay with the camp and went for a walk through the forest. I stopped at a pond for awhile, but got attacked by some U.N. Commandos." She stopped and smiled slightly. "I kicked their butts for the most part, but got electrocuted from a sneak attack and taken to the base."

Rachael nodded. She seemed hesitant for a moment but then asked, "Back at the base, you could have easily taken the soldiers out with that lightning, right?"

Kiara nodded. "Of course. You've seen me do it in training."

"Why didn't you?"

Kiara stayed silent for a moment, not knowing how to answer that. She sighed in defeat and turned to her fully. "I-It was because of that Commando girl."

Rachael scratched her cheek in thought. "Oh, the pretty girl in Commando armor. What about her?"

"During my time there she kinda sorta tried to help me out. She didn't act like any of the other soldiers and seemed somewhat nice." Kiara sighed again. "And she's only 16."

Rachael's eyes widened at hearing that. "Only 16! How could Tuuk Jar put children into this war?!"

Kiara shrugged. "That's what I said. But, Maya tells me he didn't technically "force" them to join the Army, she and thousands of others choose to join on their own free will."

"That's still no excuse... whose Maya?"

"The Commandos name, Maya."

Rachael shook her head. "Can you really trust her?"

Kiara raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachael answered, "You and I both know we will run into them again with our luck. You want her to do the right thing, that much is obvious, but what if we trust her and she betrays us?"

Kiara sighed and slid down onto her back. "I-I don't know. This seems so simple, yet it's so hard to understand."

Rachael patted her older sister on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She laid down next to her. "Think about it. Maybe you've made a friend."

Kiara turned over and tried to sleep. _Maybe but I doubt if I can._ She thought to herself, watching as the sun slowly began to set and the sky got darker.

* * *

Maya sat in her room, looking at the flag of the United Republic on the wall. Sighing she turned her back on it and stared at the wall. _What am I going to do?_ She thought as she slowly slipped to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's that.**

**A/N: Wow, this was my longest chapter yet. WAY over 6,800 words. This chapter was never meant to be this long at all, but I had a lot of fun writing it and lost track of the length. Admittedly, there are some parts of this chapter that, at least to me, weren't written as well as it could be or just dragged on longer than it should. Tell me what you thought about it or what I should fix in a review or PM me. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter shouldn't be as long as this one. Eventually, I'll edit this and the other chapters and "clean" them up.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**气和**


End file.
